Celebrity Deathmatch: Mario vs Luigi
by Denneylaw
Summary: PG for animated violence. Title says all. I apologize for anyone I copied off of. Read and enjoy.


Denneylaw:

This story just tore into my brain so bad that I had to type it down. It was supposed to be in the Celebrity Deathmatch column, but for some reason, they took it down. This might be the last one I'll type too (though not necessarily), so enjoy.

Mario vs. Luigi:

Johnny Gomez: Welcome fight fans to another great night for celebrity deathmatch. I'm Johnny Gomez.

Nick Diamond: And I'm Nick Diamond.

J.G.: Let's get right down to business. Our main event will focus on two famous well-known game characters, Mario and Luigi.

N.D.: Let's break down their profiles, Mario had many adventures, beating turtles, playing doctor, referee, even a villain that one time in Donkey Kong 2.

J.G.: Luigi, however only followed in Mario's footsteps and had only one known game of his own. He wants to one up his famous brother once and for all.

N.D.: And how is this all possible you ask, well we just happen to have some very special virtual reality helmets so it feels like were all really there.

J.G.: Let's strap in and go down to the virtual ring now where referee Mills Lans is waiting.

They both put on their helmets and saw a ring with stone bowser statues facing inward on each turnbuckle. The ring is set in a dungeon.

J.G.: In the red corner, wearing red overalls, the one, the famous, Mario. (crickets chirping). And in the blue corner wearing green overalls, the underdog, the second banana, Luigi. (crowd bursts out in loud cheering).

Mills Lane: Mario, Luigi, I want a good clean virtual fight. This isn't just a game anymore, this one is for keeps. Now, let's get it on. (bell dings).

Luigi: You think you're so hot, well during all this time off I worked on taking a few training lessons on the side, take this.

Luigi stomps on Mario's head making his face look flat. Mario back away and is crouching down facing the other way doing something.

J.G.: It appears as if Mario is going to change into one of his familiar alter egos.

Mario changes into Dr. Mario.

N.D.: And it looks like, yes it is, the Dr. is in.

Mario: No one knows more about pain than doctors, Luigi, especially when it comes to causing it.

Mario throws a big pill the size of his arm at Luigi and bashes his nose inside his face.

N.D.: Looks like this doctor dishes out the pain rather than cure it. Ha ha ha. (Johnny laughs along with Nick).

Luigi finally manages to pull his nose from inside his face. Nose looks bruised.

Luigi: Well, I've been saving this ever since we finished racing. (pulls out a red koopa sell).

J.G.: Look out, it appears to be a red koopa shell, Nick.

Luigi throws the shell at Mario and scores a direct hit on his face.

Mario: All right, brother, I didn't want to do this, but you left me no choice. (whips out his hammer and beats it in the left palm of his hand).

J.G.: And it appears he's gone for the big guns, Nick. He just pulled out his hammer as seen in a few of his adventures.

N.D.: That looks like that thing would hurt, I sure wouldn't want anyone chasing me around with it.

Mario goes up and bashes his nose in, then bashes him over the head making his caved in nose pop out. Finally, he sends him flying by delivering a blow on the right side of his head, sending him flying over to his left.

Mario: Any last words before I finish you?

A short stubby old geezer with wierd spiral glasses walks into the arena and to the side of the ring Luigi is on.

N.D.: Who is that, Johnny?

J.G.: Why that is none other than Professor E. Gadd from Luigi's own game. And it looks like, yes, he's handing him the Poltergust 3000.

Mario: What are you gonna do, brother, clean me to death?

Luigi: You'll see. (leaves ring).

N.D.: Hey, Johnny, what's he leaving the ring for, is he running away.

Luigi is seen running up to a concession stand serving shaved ice.

J.G.: It look like he going for a little shaved ice, but why.

N.D.: Maybe he's hungry.

Luigi is seen sucking up some kind a vapor like life form from it.

J.G.: Hang on, Nick. It appears like he's sucking something up from inside, and now he's heading back.

Luigi points the Poltergust 3000 in Mario's direction.

Luigi: Hey, Brother. (Mario: Yeah?) Chill out!!!

Luigi sprays a cold blast of icy vapors at Mario's direction. Startled, Mario dropped the hammer. Just what Luigi was hoping for. Mario is completely frozen now. He goes up to him and picks up his hammer.

J.G.: And Mario looked like he was scared stiff.

N.D.: Not to mention frozen stiff, Johnny. (both laugh).

Luigi smashes the ice Mario to pieces and sucks him up in his vacuum thing, doing his trademark pose.

M.L.: And Luigi is the winner!!! (bell dings).

(crowd cheers).

J.G.: Well, I guess it just goes to show you, you don't need to be famous to be the best. For Celebrity Deathmatch, I'm Johnny Gomez, (N.D.: And I'm Nick Diamond.) Good fight, good night.

End.

Well, what do you think? I did this for all the Luigi fans out there, and I hope no one has already done this. Please read and review this and my other stories as well. PLEASE, SEND REVIEWS!!! Cs and Fs (Congrats and Flames, if you don't already know) as always, are welcome, and for the last time, please review. Later.


End file.
